


Windows

by 1000tiffanylamps



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, that's about it, they do the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000tiffanylamps/pseuds/1000tiffanylamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muzaka comes over and decides there's more fun things Raizel can do than staring out the window all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, so here's my first fic. Couldn't find anything for this pairing so I took matters into my own hands. Please leave a comment if you liked it, I'd love some feedback! Sorry if characters are a little ooc, and there isn't a whole lot of dialogue. Basically just shameless smut.

As it had been every other time he’d entered the mansion, Muzaka once again found Raizel gazing out his window, looking almost as if he hadn’t moved since his last visit. He had made sure to knock on the door before entering, as requested, now that the Noblesse was no longer living alone. The Noblesse turned his head to acknowledge Muzaka as he took up a spot on the couch and greeted him. Becoming used to the relative silence, the wolf continued to talk, understanding Raizel’s subtle facial expressions in response.

“Don’t you ever get bored staring out that window all day? There can’t be much interesting to see out a single window.” Muzaka questioned. The Noblesse turned to him again and was silent for a moment before answering.

“The world outside is always changing. The birds, the sky, even the trees.”

The wolf considered the answer for a moment, and, deciding he was satisfied, looked outside himself.

“You know, I’ve been around to a lot of places in the world. You should travel with me some day, there’s a lot of great sights to see, unlike anything in Lukedonia.”

Raizel looked at him thoughtfully as he continued to tell stories about his adventures in the north, watching the wolf’s eyes animated along with his speech. Suddenly, the wolf asked him to come sit on the couch next to him, so the Noblesse gracefully took a seat. As he sat, Muzaka spoke.

“Every time I visit, you’re the only one in this big mansion, besides that human. You must really be lonely. I know how you feel though.” He looked wistfully towards the window while Raizel considered his words, then back to the Noblesse to examine his face. The man’s features where more even more graceful than the other nobles he had seen, and despite sharing the same red eyes, they sparkled with emotion, almost to compensate for his lack of speech. His black hair contrasted his pale face, which looked almost like porcelain, in contrast to his own rugged face, toughened from a lifestyle considerably rougher than the Noblesse had lived. Suddenly, Muzaka got up and hopped onto the couch Raizel was sitting on, and the Noblesse idly looked at him. His eyes widened as Muzaka brought his face close to his. Gently, the wolf placed a hand on a pale cheek, gently stroking it with a rough thumb.

“You nobles are all so pristine, you’ve got such soft skin. Nothing like my family, they’re a lot more…rough around the edges...is this alright?” The Noblesse simply looked back at the wolf, no sign of disapproval in his face, and what may have been a slight blush on his cheeks. Taking it as approval, the wolf pressed his lips to his partner’s, watching as his eyes widened more and the blush turned a deeper red. After a moment, Raizel’s eyelids dropped and he began to reciprocate, kissing back softly. Muzaka noted how soft the Noblesse’s lips were as he moved his other hand to the silky black locks, running his fingers through them. As the minutes ticked by, the kiss began to grow more heated. When the Noblesse parted his lips in a low moan, Muzaka took the chance to slide his tongue into his partner’s mouth. Soon, the wolf felt his pants tightening uncomfortably, and began to pull away from the Raizel, who was quietly panting under him, hair slightly mussed from his hands. He noticed the he wasn’t the only one with such a problem, as the Noblesse looked away in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, that was a bit out of nowhere. I…” Raizel looked at him with need in his crimson eyes, causing Muzaka to bite his lip.

“It’s been a while since I was in a situation like this. Do you mind if we do this? We don’t have to.” Red eyes looked up at him and after a thoughtful moment, a quiet voice followed, “Yes, I want to.”

Taking that as all the confirmation needed, he began pulling at the buttons of the noble’s shirt, before briefly considering that the human was likely lurking somewhere near, but quickly dismissing the worry in favor of sucking at the pale neck before him. He pulled away after a moment to remark, “I’m sure you’ve got a bedroom in this big place somewhere, I think it’d be better to have a bed. Someone beautiful like you should be somewhere more comfortable.”

With a flushed face, Raizel nodded as Muzaka moved off him to allow him to lead the way. With urgency in his step, he led the way to a bedroom with a large bed dressed in silk sheets.

With little warning, Muzaka scooped up the fairly light noble and place him gently on the bed, picking up where they left off, quickly disrobing him to reveal more alabaster skin. He gently nipped and sucked at the exposed flesh, watching as the Noblesse gasped underneath him. He considered Raizel’s quiet nature and decided he wanted to hear more noises from the man’s elegant lips, and began to suck at a perk nipple. A low moan escaped Raizel as he worked, and soon he pulled his mouth away to deal with his own clothes. After he pulled his pants off, a thin white hand reached into his long grey hair, pulling him down into a kiss. As the wolf felt his cock press against the other, he felt himself becoming unbearably hard. For lack of another substance, he broke away from the kiss and brought his fingers up to the noble’s mouth.  
“I don’t want to hurt you, so you’ll want to trust me on this precaution.”

The Noblesse looked mildly confused for a moment before allowing the fingers into his mouth, thoroughly moistening them, while Muzaka brought a hand down to his hardness. As he took a firm stroke, Raizel moaned around his fingers. Unable to wait any longer, he removed them from his mouth, and inserted a finger into his tight heat. He attacked the thin neck again, sucking the pallid flesh as he worked another finger in, listening to the gentle gasps coming from the noble’s mouth. Adding a third finger, he brought his mouth up to the others, going in for another kiss, but the Noblesse broke away, panting, “Now. I’m ready.”

The wolf removed the fingers, gripping his hardened flesh instead, readying to push between the thin legs wrapped around him. As he entered him, he captured Raizel’s lips in a heated kiss to ease the discomfort. Once he was fully sheathed, he stopped to let the Noblesse adjust to the feeling. When he began to move, he started with slow thrusts, slowly picking up the pace as the Noblesse began to moan beneath him. He gazed into the noble’s ruby eyes, full of more emotion than any he’d seen before, as he breathed out, “Out of all of my journeys, I’ve seen many fascinating sights, but you are definitely still the most beautiful creature I’ve seen.”

Raizel flushed as he panted beneath the wolf, who thrusted into him, sending pleasure up his spine. He dug his fingers into coarse gray hair as his hips were lifted slightly off the sheets for a better angle. A rough hand gripping his cock caused his breathe to hitch as both neared their climax. Muzaka’s thrusts became more erratic as he got closer and he latched onto the noble’s chest, sucking several more hickeys onto the porcelain skin.

“Ah…I’m getting close” he panted out, and he could see a look of agreement on Raizel’s face. “I want you to call out my name,” he asked the noble, who complied, heavily breathing out the syllables. The sound sent a thrill through the wolf, and he picked up the pace, stroking the Raizel’s cock to the same pace. The Noblesse stiffened underneath him, spending himself with a cry of Muzaka’s name, with the aforementioned wolf doing the same shortly after. Raizel pulled him down for one more kiss as he pulled himself out, opting to lie on the bed next to the man as he placed his hands back into his dark tresses.

“That was pretty great, don’t you think? A lot more fun that staring out the window,” he chuckled. Raizel gave a faint smile as his eyes began to drift shut. Moments later, a faint knock outside the door reminded Muzaka of his previous concern, but he found it too late as the door opened.

“Master, you weren’t in the…” he trailed off, and the aura radiating from the human was enough to show Muzaka that he’d have hell to pay.


End file.
